


Sólo un poco más

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: No estaba celoso, simplemente no comprendía como Hermione había logrado llegar al baile tomada del brazo de Viktor Krum.





	Sólo un poco más

**Author's Note:**

> "Martes de Drabble" se convertirá en el "Día en que Lex se acuerde del Drabble", de nuevo lo he olvidado... pero aquí hay un poquito más de Crack a sus vidas, y un pequeño anuncio de que con suerte el viernes por fin actualizaré "Los ojos de la muerte", por el momento disfruten esto.
> 
> Beteado por G. Mauvaise.

__

No estaba celoso.

No estaba celoso.

_No estaba celoso,_ simplemente no comprendía como Hermione había logrado llegar al baile tomada del brazo de Viktor Krum. Ron no era capaz de alejar sus ojos de ellos en la pista, ¿cómo era siquiera posible que Hermione hubiera hablado con él? ¿Había sido en la biblioteca?

Sus mejillas llenas de pecas se tiñeron de un desagradable tono rojizo por la ira al pensar la cantidad de tardes que la chica debió de dedicar a rondarlo, porque Viktor Krum era simplemente la persona más maravillosa del mundo, del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle. Simplemente no existía  _ni existiría_  nadie mejor que Viktor.

Hermione se acercó sonriente, brillando y viéndose hermosa en elegante vestido, y Ron solo pudo enfurecerse más. Minutos después su mejor amiga salió corriendo del gran comedor, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ron sintió la culpa golpearlo con fuerza, pero en cuanto Viktor se acercó a él la culpa voló lejos y se habría olvidado de Hermione su no fuera porque el buscador justamente la estaba buscando.

—Te puedo ayudar a buscarla, la conozco —Viktor le sonrió apenas y lo siguió cuando salió al vestíbulo, dejando a Harry sentado solo en la mesa. Durante un par de minutos caminó en silencio por los pasillos con el búlgaro a su lado. Sus ojos se anclaban de forma constante en la fuerte mandíbula y en los musculosos brazos, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

Estaban a punto de dar una vuelta por un pasillo cuando Viktor lo retuvo del brazo, en su rostro mostrándose con claridad que no estaba muy contento.

—Es la  _terrcerra_ vez que pasamos  _por_ aquí —Ron abrió los ojos como platos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban caminando en círculos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Viktor dio un paso hacia él haciéndolo retroceder, luego otro y otro más hasta que Ron se encontró con la fría pared, incapaz de retroceder más cuando el mayor dio un paso más, sus pechos tocándose—. Conozco a los chicos como tú…  _Herrmione,_ ¿no tienes idea de donde está? ¿ _quierres_ algo de mí? —Ron tragó, nervioso, y negó con la cabeza. No podía responder, ni siquiera sabía que responder— Yo sé que  _quieres_ —Viktor apoyó su peso en su brazo al costado de la cabeza de Ron, con la otra mano tomó la barbilla del chico. Simplemente se inclinó y lo besó.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, pero Viktor los cerró mientras movía sus labios suavemente contra los inmóviles del pelirrojo en shock. El contacto fue corto, pero el búlgaro ni siquiera intentó profundizar el beso con el chico absolutamente inmóvil, así que después de unos segundos buscando respuesta, se alejó.

— _Buscarré_ a  _Herrmione porr_ mi cuenta —se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Ron deseó haber tenido solo un poco más de tiempo para poder responder a ese beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosito corto que se me ocurrió cuando vi la imagen, tengo sentimientos encontrados, no sé si Draco me perdonará esto -?- ¿Les a gustado? ¿Frustrado? ¿Disgustado? Dejen un comentario bonito y les responderé.  
> Besos~


End file.
